Host your own server
We now have a complete and updated tutorial guide on how to host your own Storm United server. Simply follow the instructions in this guide. Please note that we currently only provide '''64-bit '''Windows and Linux server executables. Step One By default, the ports you need to forward on your router are the following: * 7777 for the game * 7778 for Steam * 27015 for server queries If you are running Windows… You can change the desired ports by modifying the ShippingServer64.bat file, located in the United/WindowsServer folder. If you are running Linux… You can change the desired ports by modifying the ShippingServerLinux.sh file, located in the United/LinuxServer folder. You will notice that you only set 2 ports in this file, while there are actually 3 ports to port forward. In reality, when you set the port to 7777, we add an additional port we need 7777+1 so 7778. In other words, if you set the port to 7779, we will use it and also use an additional port 7780. We plan to change this in the near future so you set 3 ports for the sake of clarity. You may also change the server’s config folder by modifying the same .bat/.sh file. This is useful if you want to run multiple server instances per physical server. You can run about 4 to 20 game instances per PC depending on the hardware specs. To run multiple server instances, click the StartMultipleServers64.bat file. Step Two Next you may edit the default server settings by opening the DefaultServerConfig.ini file. File locations have been listed below. Please note that this is not a required step, as these settings can be set directly through the in-game server settings panel. If you wish, you may proceed to step 4 and use the default server settings. * Windows: \Steam\steamapps\common\StormUnited\WindowsServer\StormUnited\Config * Linux: /home/linux/.local/share/Steam/steamapps/common/StormUnited/Config Step Three "CoreSettings" contains what you want to edit: * ServerName – Your server name; how it will appear in the server list. Windows Default: TestEdittingServer, Linux Default: DevLinuxServer * AdminPassword – Password for the server settings panel in-game. Default: 55555 * ServerPasscode – Password to connect to your server. Default: None * PlayerLimit – Maximum player limit for your server. Default: 14 * AutoBalanceAt – Teams auto-balance once one has # more than the other. Default: 2 * FriendlyFire – Teammates may inflict damage on each other. Default: Disabled * EnableVoting – Player map voting. Default: Enabled Once you are finished editing, save the file. Step Four If you are running Windows… Double-click the ShippingServer64.bat file. If you are running Linux… Execute the ShippingServerLinux.sh file. Step Five Your server is now up and running. You may connect to it by double-clicking it in the Server List. If you did not edit the default server settings, your server will be listed as TestEdittingServer (if running on Windows) or DevLinuxServer (if running on Linux). Step Six If you did not edit the default server settings, you may now edit your server by using the Server Settings panel. To access this panel, once connected to your server, push the Esc key and then click on “Server Settings”. The default Server Settings password is 55555. Change it if you want to avoid other players accessing this panel. Note: You cannot first host a dedicated server and then run the game on the same computer as Steam recognizes it as running the game twice. Instead, if you want to play on the same computer, you should first run the game, alt-tab and then launch the server. Advanced Settings Modified settings through the server settings panel are automatically saved. Please note that not all settings are applied instantly, some changes might require a map load (either restart the current match or click force next match). If you are running Windows… Your server settings are specifically saved in the ServerConfig file, located in the United/WindowsServer/StormUnited/DevChinaServerTest/Config/WindowServer folder. If you are running Linux… Your server settings are specifically saved in the ServerConfig file, located in the united/linuxserver/stormunited/devchinaservertest/config/linuxserver folder.